I Ran Away From My Problems
by CastielIsMyGaurdianAngel
Summary: Dean Winchester has been depressed after so many terrible things have happened to him. He thinks drinking his problems away solves everything, but it doesn't. What will he do to become happy again?


**Note from the author:**

**Hi guys! So, this is my first shot at a fanfiction. I'm trying my best to make it the way I want it to come out! The fanfiction's plot was created by one of my friends, and she is also a really big SPN fan. I was inspired to write this from a song sung by Adam Lambert. The song will be revealed at the end of the fanfiction. The song, when I found it on YouTube, was in a lower pitch to sound like Dean Winchester from Supernatural, and it was pretty convincing! It sounded just like him! Anyway, enough of talking (or typing?). Hope you enjoy reading this!**

**~CastielIsMyGaurdianAngel (Julia) **

_Steel to my trembling lips. How did the night ever go like this? One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down. Bottom of the bottle hits, waking up my mind as I throw a fit. The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down._

Dean Winchester…he always considered an alcoholic. Well, he knew that was true now. It wasn't a rumor or a secret. After he escaped from Hell after he had been killed from those damned Hell Hounds, after Castiel pulled him out of Hell, after Bobby had died, and he and Sam went on their own separate ways, Dean just didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He gave up on himself, gave up on Sam, Bobby, and Castiel. He gave up on the ones who cared about him and the ones that he cared about. Out of depression, Dean became more attached to alcohol. He didn't care what kind it was, as long as it made him feel better about himself.

_My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after. I've been standing here my whole life. Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize. It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling. Save me 'cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right. 'Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'. Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'. Runnin' from my heart._

Dean never ran away from his problem, that's what he had always said when a problem rose. He always had a plan, or a possibly stupid solution, to get rid of any kind of problem, no matter what it was. But now, the Winchester decided to just leave his problem there and not do anything about it. Dean always had a bottle of whiskey, beer, or any kind of liquor in his hand. He never put it down. He had tried to stop himself from drinking, but his conscience did otherwise and he continued to drink. He didn't know if he was ever able to stop.

_Round and around I'd go, addicted to the numb, living in the cold. The higher, the lower, the down, down, down. Sick of being tired and sick of waiting for another kind of fix. The damage is damning me down, down, down. _

After from drinking so much and too much, Dean had been starting to hallucinate and receiving terrifying, real-like nightmares. Some of them, he thought, were flashbacks to when he was younger or when he was a child after the…incident. As he slept one night, alone in an empty motel room, the nightmare that had been reoccurring was when he was dragged down to Hell after Hell Hounds had killed him. He saw himself, his arms and legs chained. He heard his own wails and screams, desperately shouting for Sam and for help. Dean's eyes snapped open and he sat up in the bed, panting deeply and holding his head in his hands from a major headache. He glanced over at the nightstand next to the bed and saw an empty beer bottle sitting there. Out of anger, Dean grabbed the bottle and threw it at the wall, shattering it to pieces. Tears began to form in his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He felt broken inside, and thought he would stay that way for the rest of his life. Now, after that experience, he decided to give up on hunting. He gave up looking for his father, looking for what killed his mother. He didn't know what to do anymore.

_My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after. I've been standing here my whole life. My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after. . I've been standing here my whole life. Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize. It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling. Save me 'cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right. 'Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'. Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'. Runnin' from my heart. 'Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'. Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'. Runnin' from my heart._

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading! This will be continued into a dialogue fanfiction with a couple chapters! The song used for the inspiration for this fanfiction was "Runnin'" by Adam Lambert.**

**-Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, ect., belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.**

**-"Runnin'" belongs to Adam Lambert and its original owners**

**-This fanfiction was written by me.**


End file.
